Marshmallow
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: One shot fic off between Helen and myself. Prompt: Robbie/Jackie, candy. Jackie is ill so Robbie goes to make her a bit more cheerful.


**Authors Note: **Fic off between Helen and I! Just like it used to be. We were supposed to finish it for last Sunday but we were both way too busy so we've been manic today as we decided this would be our deadline, hopefully Helen will have hers up soon! This time's prompt: candy. My apologies are getting tiresome so deal with the fact that I might go months without updating things or going for other fandoms that I find along the way. :)

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing except my still-shippy heart and new power cable for our laptop. Oh and my love for the Taggart writers.

* * *

><p>Jackie complained to the empty room as she picked up the ringing mobile phone on her bedside table. She was sick and it was after eleven o'clock in the evening. She hardly even had to look at the caller ID to know he would be the idiot to interrupt her night-in.<p>

"Piss off Robbie."

"I was just wondering-"

Jackie cut him off with a simple "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I don't care. I feel like crap and can't be arsed listening to your nonsense." She laid back down on her duvet as his whining continued, not really mad at him and enjoying his voice more than she should be. Robbie continued his whining although she ignored the whole thing until she fell asleep. He didn't realise her silence until he asked when she would be back to save him from the two other males in the office. When he correctly assumed she had nodded off he hung up. When he replaced his phone in his pocket he smiled, glad that she wasn't too unhealthy or else he wouldn't got half as many insults as he did.

He truly missed having her around though; she had not been to work in four days and he hated it.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was feeling physically better but mentally she still hated the idea of having to go back to work any time soon. Opening her front door because of the incessant knocking coming from the outside, she glared at the man standing on the other side.<p>

Robbie smiled wildly and greeted her, "Morning my golden ray of sunshine."

"What have you been smoking? In the god-knows how many years I've known you I have never got more than a grunt out of you this early."

"I am just happy to see you," he replied defensively with his hands flat out, palms facing her.

"Get in you prat."

"I brought marshmallows since I know you like them in your drinks and you've probably ran out of them over the course of this week."

Jackie tried to hide the smile that threatened to take centre stage on her face but couldn't build up the effort required. He could genuinely be the sweetest person when he wanted to be but for the majority of the time never felt the need to be nice.

She started toward the kitchen but stopped when she realised Robbie wasn't following, "Hey, come on! I want to introduce your naive little brain to this wonderful mixture."

"You aren't ill at all, are you? Also, I much prefer the view from back here." He said with a little wink.

"I'm taking today off as a precaution and have I told you recently how dirty your mind is."

"Not once this week - I thought you were enjoying it now." Jackie did her classic eye roll in response and began to fill the kettle.

They suddenly felt awkward in the company of their partner and even when they attempted some small talk it descended until they were silent. Thankfully the water finished boiling so Jackie busied herself finding mugs and then stirring the powder and adding a handful of Robbie's present to the top.

"Here," she said as she handed him one of the drinks, not daring to look at him properly especially when their fingers brushed together on the side of the mug.

As they stood opposite each other in the small room they couldn't look anywhere else instead of their friend or the drink. Jackie chose the latter option while Robbie tool to staring at her. When she eventually looked up she decided to play with their relationship more than normal. She used her finger to scoop some of the melted marshmallow into her mouth and could see Robbie's interest piquing when she licked the digit completely clean.

The liquid below was long since forgotten as both participants in this battle of willpower focussed on the thick substance that Jackie was putting more of on her forefinger.

After the act was repeated several more times Robbie couldn't take it any longer so moved closer until there was no more space between their bodies and spoke in a voice full of stimulation there was no point trying to hide it.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" She asked, feigning innocence as her singer dipped back into the mixture.

"You know perfectly well what," he whispered, wiping away some of the white gloop that was on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes as her lips involuntarily parted a little.

Under his touch she felt like a statue, unable to move a single muscle while his lips took over from where his thumb had been. Slowly she began to respond and felt his hands take refuge on her hips. He explored every hidden part of her mouth, tasting the warm chocolate flavour from the drink that she now had skilfully put down on the worktop behind her, and silently agreeing that her version of hot chocolate was much better than any he had experienced before. He heard her moan against him as he pressed her back and tightened his grip on her.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
